A rencontre sa destinée
by SeleSangui
Summary: Una breve introdución sobre la vida de nuestro personaje principal, el Conde Kirkland, el hombre más millonario de Londres y de su esperado futuro.
1. Capitulo 1: Comienzo

Estamos en el año 1859, época donde reinaba la reina Victoria dentro del Reino Unido. La historia se centra en Londres, Inglaterra.

Como ustedes sabrán, dentro de la sociedad inglesa existía: La clase media baja, la clase media y la clase alta, donde se encontraban las personas que tenían mucho dinero por venir de la nobleza. La mayoría de la gente que no tenía esos privilegios solía tener celos y envidia a la nobleza debido a_ todo lo que tenían._

Dentro de la nobleza, en el más caro vecindario de Londres, se encontraba un joven conde de 23 años de edad: Arthur Kirkland. Arthur tenía una gran suma de dinero por lo que había heredado de su familia a la temprana edad de los 18. Era la persona más millonaria dentro de la ciudad de Londres,gracias a lo que era se genero el odio de todos los habitantes claramente por tenerlo todo.

Arthur es un joven de cabello rubio corto claro amarillento, abajo de su pelo estaba la frente, abajo de la frente estaban sus grandes cejas como las de todo inglés, pero lo curioso de esas cejas era que nadie las tenía tan gruesas como él. Ese hecho generaba mucha envidia en la clase alta, donde todos se conocían y se veían, ya saben el dicho:_ ricos con ricos y pobres con pobres_

Y Llevaba unos ojos verdes color esmeralda que atraían la atención de varias mujeres casadas, más envidia para los hombres.

Algo curioso también era que Arthur no era de los típicos hombres creídos por tenerlo todo. Nada de eso, Arthur era un hombre increíblemente modesto con muy buenos modales. No era de andar presumiendo con una sonrisa colgante delante de todos. Su usual expresión era tranquila y seria a menos que le hicieran cumplidos (casi todo el tiempo) y siempre cumplía con sus tareas. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaba solo, sin nadie que molestara su precioso tiempo en su costosa mansión. Aunque a reuniones de la clase alta siempre asistía y hablaba con las personas que se le acercaban. Era considerado por los demás como un hombre reservado y de muy bajo sentido del humor. Los inventos que decían la clase alta sobre Arthur se extendían por toda la ciudad haciendo que todos hablaran de él y que recibieran noticias a cada mes (por las reuniones que se hacían). A todo el mundo le interesaba saber del joven Conde Kirkland y nadie se perdía nada del chusmerio. Todos lo odiaban gracias a la clase alta. Se andaba diciendo que era una persona egoísta, maleducada, arrogante, despreciable y que no se merecía tener el título de conde. Y también con esos inventos podían hacer diferentes historias que le hacían ver a Arthur como peor persona. Arthur no sabía nada de esto, incluso no sabía que el mismo podía tener enemigos debido a su fortuna y su personalidad.

Dios sabe el día en que se generaría un nudo.

Erase de día cuando a la 1 de la tarde Arthur recibió una letra en su correspondencia. Su mayordomo de barba negra, James, tocó la puerta dentro de la habitación del caballero.

_"Pase"- Dijo Arthur sentado en su escritorio ya cambiado con su traje negro, mirando a la ventana de su inmenso jardín lleno de árboles color verde oscuro, habiendo de fondo un color gris que reflejaba el color del cielo, algo habitual de su pueblo.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta lentamente

_ "Buen día señor Kirkland"- Dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

_ "Buen día James. Digame, que le trae por aquí? Déjeme adivinar...Tiene algo para darme, no es así?"- Dijo Arthur un tanto divertido. Siempre tenía razón en sus suposiciones.

_"Así es. Siempre dándole en el blanco, señor."

Arthur soltó una pequeña risa de orgullo

_"Ya sabe lo que dicen, cada persona tiene un don. Supongo que yo tendré el don de la adivinanza"

El mayordomo sonrió un poco y le entrego la carta. James era el mayordomo de Arthur desde sus 3 años de edad. Le tenía un gran aprecio al caballero y confianza, siendo uno de los señores que trabajaba por mucho tiempo en su mansión. Encontraba agradable conversar con Arthur de vez en cuando.

Arthur tomó la carta y enseguida leyó el sobre: era de Sir Charles, un integrante de la clase alta. Al poco tiempo de que leyó su nombre, elevo su cabeza hacia el mayordomo.

"Gracias James. Puede retirarse"

James asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente el mayordomo se había ido, Arthur abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido para adentro.

_Querido Sir Arthur,_

_Quería decirle que mañana a las 8 del anochecer, usted esta invitado a la tercera reunión del año. Como sabrá, yo la organizaré. _

_Esta vez, no será en mi auténtica mansión, será en el burdel que he alquilado, lo recuerda? Una vez más iremos todos los de nuestra especie. Sólo los millonarios solteros vendrán y no se olvide de llevar el antifaz de reconocimiento._

_Lo espero,_

_Sir Charles._

Arthur terminó de leer la carta y la dejó abierta arriba del sobre que se encontraba en la mesa del escritorio. Como era de su obligación ir a todas las reuniones que la clase alta organizará, iría a esta. En realidad a el le traía un gran disgusto ir a esas fiestas, sobre todo por que no sabía por que la mayoría lo miraba de mala manera diciéndose secretos delante suyo. Algo que también pensaba Arthur era que las personas eran muy materialistas. A todos les interesaba el dinero y vivían hablando de cuantas cosas de mayor valoran tenían cada uno.

Aún así, Arthur siempre hablaba con algunos sobre muebles, máquinas, manualidades, entre más cosas de Inglaterra. Sentía decepción al no compartir sus mas profundos gustos con nadie, ni del secreto de que podía hablar con seres mágicos y que también practicaba de la alquimia _, _además de que podía hacer magia blanca. Ocultaba todo por inseguridad sin saber que sus conocidos podrían pensar sobre esto si lo contaba.

Volviendo a la carta de aquel caballero de la clase alta, Sir Charles era una de esas personas que Arthur consideraba ambicioso incluso debe de ser el que más le interesaba tener dinero por que actualmente no se encontraba en una buena posición:_ lo necesitaba_. El dinero que tenía guardado de su familia muerta se le estaba acabando debido a la forma en que lo gasto. Siempre hablaba de lo cuanto que tenía y junto a los demás: _criticaban a aquellos que no tenían nada._

Arthur lo pensó por un rato. La primera vez que había ido a ese burdel se sentía demasiado incomodo al no ser de como se lo esperaba. Como todo caballero, el ocultaba sus más profundos deseos ante las mujeres que trabajaban allí, a diferencia de los otros caballeros solteros que fueron directamente al plato. Lo más bizarro que Arthur podía notar es que habían hombres que trabajaban allí. No muchos de los caballeros requirieron de sus servicios, Arthur sólo vio 3 que iban con ellos. Durante su tiempo en el burdel, se quedo tomando intentando de evitar perder el control, ignorando todas las miradas que le podían hacer, todo los toqueteos y evito que se le pararan enfrente de él. Nadie podía saber que era el Conde Kirkland por el antifaz que llevaba puesto. Otro secreto relacionado con la reunión era que Arthur era _virgen. _Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tener relaciones sexuales por su plena timidez y respeto a las mujeres. No necesitaba casarse para obtener más poder, su familia ya era lo suficientemente poderosa para querer más. Las probabilidades de que Arthur se quedara sin dinero eran absolutamente bajas. Jamás se había enamorado de alguien por su preciada soledad y en esta época, Arthur no podía conocer a ninguna mujer soltera en la clase alta debido a que todas estaban casadas. Las mujeres solteras de la clase alta, permanecían encerradas en sus casas y tenían maestros en sus hogares que les enseñaban lo esencial para ser una mujer que les serviría para ser buenas esposas.

Después de que Arthur pensara, finalmente lo decidió: esta noche se animará. El hecho de tan solo pensarlo, se le venía la sangre circulando rápidamente en sus manos. Sería capas de hacerlo?

Arthur decidió dejar de pensarlo por más que seguía pensándolo. Aún era de día, tenía como 48 horas aproximadas para decidirse y tal vez habría una posible posibilidad de cambiar de opinión.


	2. Capitulo 2: Marcha

Las 24 horas pasaron como un rayo ya eran las 6 de la tarde cuando en dos horas Arthur ya tendría que estar en el burdel. Se dio una breve ducha en su moderno baño de agua caliente que era lo último en inventos. Ni bien salio del baño se puso su bata y tenía la ropa doblada en la silla de su escritorio. Con la ayuda del espejo ancho y ovalado colocado en su cuarto pudo cambiarse prolijamente con éxito. Llevaba puesto: un pañuelo blanco con una piedra verde en el medio mientras que abajo tenía un chaleco bordo llamativo, cubierto por una chaqueta tremendamente negra a botones. No se olvido de las medias blancas estiradas hasta abajo de sus rodillas y un calzado negro recién lustrados por su zapatero. Por poco se olvidaba de sus guantes color gris oscuro. El Conde Kirkland lucía mas elegante que nunca como todo hombre millonario.

Volvió a su baño dejando la bata colgada en uno de los percheros y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, agarrando su bastón que estaba al lado de la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con James abajo contemplandolo.

_"Brillante, señor Kirkland, brillante" Dijo James aplaudiéndole con las manos. "No esperaba menos de usted"

Arthur no pudo soltar otra risa intentando de disimular los nervios que sentía.

_ "Un caballero jamás podría lucir estropeado"

_ "No lo pudo haber dicho mejor. Su instructor de modales debe de estar orgulloso."

_ "Ah...Usted cree? Me pregunto que habrá sido de él... Realmente era un buen hombre...Como un padre..." Dijo Arthur melancólico al pensar en eso.

En verdad, su padre había muerto apenas Arthur nació al ser uno de los opositores de las ideas dadas en Inglaterra. Había generado mucho escándalo en ese entonces. El único familiar que vivía con él siempre fue su madre. Cuando Arthur cumplió los 18, su madre lo proclamó el nuevo heredero de los Kirkland, dejándolo a él sólo en la mansión. Ella desapareció de la casa, yéndose a vivir a otro país. Nadie nunca supo nada de ella.

El mayordomo no pudo oír lo que dijo Arthur debido a la discusión que estaban teniendo las dos mucamas de la casa.

_ "Lo siento, señor, creo haberle oído decir algo?"

_"Am...? Por supuesto que no. Debe de haber sido su imaginación, James..." Mintió Arthur apartando la mirada mientras apretaba el bastón de manera frustrante en el piso.

Antes de que James dijera otra cosa más, la campana emitida por el chófer se oyó. James supo reconocer el sonido de este y drigio su mirada a Arthur.

_"Esa campana es el sonido de su chófer, Señor."

Arthur parpadeo "Ya?! Tan temprano ha llegado?!" Pensó en su mente. Le dio una mirada a su reloj de plata a mano que sacó de su chaqueta y comprendió que faltaba media hora para que sean las 8 y debía de ser lo más puntual posible. La ansiedad volvía a surgir de su cuerpo. Se puso su galera negra que estaba colgada en la entrada, ya listo para salir de su hogar. El mayordomo abrió la puerta haciendo un gesto con el brazo de que salgase y este salio afuera , no antes de estrecharle la mano a su mayordomo para luego bajar la cabeza en gesto de mayor educación.

Al salir de la mansión, abriendo la cerradura y volviéndola a cerrar, el chofer bajó de la carroza y le abrió la puerta a su amo. Al poco tiempo, Arthur se subió de la carrosa, haciendo una reverencia a su chofer y se sentó en los cómodos asientos de el lado derecho de la ventanilla

El chofer volvió al puesto del conductor y antes de arrancar con los caballos le comunico algo a Arthur:

_"Señor, aquí tiene su antifaz." Dijo sacando el antifaz de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, dándosela a Arthur mientras lo miraba.

_ "Ah...! Sí...Cierto...Muchas gracias."

Arthur la tomó, se había olvidado que debía de llevar un antifaz. Se la colocó mientras se sacaba su galera de la cabeza para poder viajar tranquila y comodamente. El antifaz era de color negro, decorado con lineas de una manera tradicional color oro que se conectaban con una piedra de color amarillo que se encontraba arriba de todo el antifaz y llevaba las mismas plumas de un avestruz. Todos los de la clase alta llevaban el mismo antifaz para ocasiones especiales como esta.

El viaje fue silencioso. Arthur se quedo mirando el anochecer mientras sentía otra vez la sangre circular por sus manos, transmitiendole sudor.

Finalmente, el chófer paró.

_"Hemos llegado, señor"

El chofer se bajo de la carroza para abrirle la puerta al jóven Conde. El caballero bajó de la máquina volviéndose a poner la galera sin olvidarse del bastón que seguía llevando con él.

Se despidió del hombre y se dirigió al salón que estaba enfrente suyo. Elegante, con su antifaz puesto estaba presentable y preparado. El chófer volvió a tocar de su pequeña campanilla sujetada y el dueño de la carta abrió la puerta.

El carruaje ya se había ido


	3. Capitulo 3: Buenas Noches

Sir Charles llevaba el antifaz puesto como todos los demás que estaban adentro.

_"¿Quien es?" Dijo mirando fijamente a Arthur

_"Sir Charles, soy yo , Sir Arthur Kirkland."

Al escuchar la declaración, Sir Charles no pudo evitar un gruñido mientras sus ojos miraban al caballero, llenos de odio.

Arthur pudo ver como le miraba. No le sorprendió para nada. Era la mirada que Sir Charles siempre le hacia.

_"¡Sir Arthur! ¡Que sorpresa! Pase, pase" Dijo el hombre cambiando inmediatamente la cara, pasando de ser odio a una mirada falsa que intentaba aparentar generosidad.

Esquivando la mirada, Arthur paso al salón. Tampoco le sorprendió verlo otra vez, estaba igual que la primera vez que fue: todos los solteros de la clase alta viendo el espectáculo de los prostitutos vestidos de negro y cada uno con el mismo antifaz, como los de la clase alta, sólo que no tenían el mismo color y se sentían seducidos cada vez más por sus cuerpos. Arthur dejó su galera y su bastón en donde había que dejarlos y se dirigió a ver el espectáculo con la misma ansiedad que sentía desde la primera vez que se lo propuso. Cuando Arthur llego a donde los demás estaban, los demás habían notado su presencia desde que llego pero se estaban haciendo los "tontos" y el espectáculo podía meter una perfecta excusa_ de por que no querían verlo._

Arthur tampoco hizo mucho. No los quizo saludar más que nada por inseguridad y por que era de mala educación interrumpir algo.  
Al ver a los prostitutos, solo veía mujeres y eran todas iguales, _iguales de putas. _Ninguna podía diferenciarse de la otra.  
Decepcionado ante esa tal idiotez, el caballero fue a pedirse una cerveza en el mini bar que había. De pronto, cuando se sentó , sintió una extraña presencia... Pero intento de disimular, tal vez era solo alguien que también iba a pedir algo en el bar.  
_  
_Al poco tiempo sintió que su pecho estaba siendo tocado por dos manos, acariciandolo suavemente... Es cuando Arthur se asusto y empujó de manera brusca al individuo desconocido por detrás.  
El individuo cayo al piso y se volvio a incorporar

_"Mmmmmmm que hombre mas violento. Para nada mignon." Dijo con un refinado asento francés.

Arthur no respondió. Se le quedo mirando , parado enfrente suyo.

Era un_ hombre prostituto. _Llevaba una melena larga, rubia hasta el cuello. Su pelo era tan rubio como el de él y se notaba que lo conservaba mucho más que el mismo. Sus ojos eran celestes de color claro, tapados por un antifaz color negro, como todos los prostitutos ya que debían de ser reconocidos por la clase alta. En su barbilla tenía una barba , siendo el único símbolo de masculinidad en su rostro.  
Su cuerpo era como el de un hombre semi-corpulento en el que se podía notar que era un ser peludo con mucho bello en el pecho y en sus brazos. No llevaba nada puesto, solamente una tanga que le cubría el miembro.  
No parecía ser uno de esos tipos tristes, si no que se lo veía alguien con aire agradable por su satisfecha sonrisa.

Arthur seguía paralizado, contemplandolo.

_"¿Qué no vas a hablar?¿Eres de los que son callados?" Dijo con una voz traviesa, sensual al mismo tiempo.

Parpadeo al oir nuevamente el asento.

_"U-Usted...¿Es francés?"

El francés rio mientras que volvía a tocar al inglés, acariciando su inmóvil cintura.

_"¿Y "usted" que piensa, mon cher?"

Al sentir denuevo las caricias del prostituto, el inglés se mordio el labio, exitado. Ya no pensaba, no pensaba en nada. Nisiquiera en la promesa que se hizo de que esta vez_ lo haría de una vez por todas._

_"¡S-Suelteme...N-no quiero de sus servicios...! S-Si es lo que cree... ¡S-Soy un caballero!"

_"Todos dicen eso...¡Pero que aburridos! ¿No soy lo suficiente atractivo para ti?¿ Mmmmmm? ¿Es por que soy un hombre?"

Dijo asercándose mas a su oído, tocandole el antifaz.

_"Me gustan tus ojos, brillan como las bellas esmeraldas recien caídas de una mina recien nacida . Lastima que esten escondidos por esta cosa"

Arthur aparto su mano .

_"¡S-Sueltalo! ...F-Formo parte de los demás invitados...P-Por si no se ha dado cuenta"

_"Hmmmmm, los invitados ¿eh? Parecen estar muy entretenidos con mis amigas."

Arthur miro temblando de reojo a los caballeros: estaban desaparecidos. No pudo oir nada por la música que estaba siendo emitida.

El prostituto le agarro de la barbilla para que lo mirase. El caballero miro bien a los ojos celestes de este y noto como su miraba cruzaba con la de él, dándose cuenta que sentía una especie de atracción hacia él.  
Sintió la necesidad de besarle... De poder tocarlo, de poder estar con él sin verguenza. Por mas poco caballero que fuese eso.

El hombre en cuero pudo captar la necesidad del inglés, ya que trabajando de esto, tenía la habilidad de saber lo que sus clientes querían y así hacia que le dieran una buena propina a cambio. Aunque el hombre no sentía molestia alguna de hacer esto. Era bueno con la pasión y quería brindarles todo lo que desearan para complacerlos con su "amor".

El francés lo acercaba cada vez más hasta llegar a su boca. Esta vez, el inglés se dejo llevar por sus labios. Se besaron. El francés tironeo de su cintura haciéndole caricias para poder hacer que lo desease **AUN MÁS. **El inglés en cambio, seguía siendo manejado por el francés.  
Inserto su lengua en la francesa. El francés comenzó a controlar la lengua inglesa a la perfección (ya por muchas experiencias sabía como manejar las lenguas). Después de unos largos minutos tranzando, el francés paro el beso limpiándose de lo más "fino" la saliva de este, enfrentándose a su nariz, abriendo sus ojos para mirarle

El inglés abrio los ojos, sorprendido ante tal paro. Durante el beso, Arthur se sentía en otro mundo...Un mundo lejos de sus amigos mágicos y de su mansión. Un mundo paralelo. Vio como esos ojos le miraban con seducción y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso nuevamente.

El francés aún con las manso en la cintura del hombre, comenzó a bajarlas lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero.

_"¿Aún me deseas, "caballerito"? Dijo con una voz atractiva y provocativa.

Arthur no podía responderle, le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo con palabras...Y más cuando por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo, su mente no le dejaba... No podía creer el hecho de que se estaba dejando controlar por esa especie de hombre. Intentó de cerrar bien la boca para que el otro no escuchara el placer que le estaba dando.  
El francés hecho una risita, pensando ya en los sentimientos del inglés. Le puso el dedo indice en su mejilla mientras que con su otra mano seguía acariciando y apretando suavemente su trasero.

_"¿Oui ou non?~"

El inglés no pudo hacer más que dar un pequeño asentimiento de que quería más de él.  
Otra risa del francés se escucho, estaba feliz de que otro cliente quiera más de él: significaba que esta noche le pagaran.  
En realidad, jamás ningún cliente que había tenido lo había rechazado, eso es por que el es bueno cuando se trata de elegir a un hombre.

El prostituto le tomó de la mano y lo llevo directamente hacia una de las habitaciones. Y Arthur, no hizo más que dejarse llevar.  
Llegaron a la habitación: era una habitación completamente normal viniendo de un burdel. El prostituto encendió el candelabro con un fósforo que tenía y así toda la habitación era visible. Enseguida el francés soltó la mano del millonario y este permaneció otra vez quieto. A el prostituto le parecía divertida esa manera de comportarse, nunca la había visto de un cliente. Aún así, se limito a opinar sobre esa conducta y volvió a abrir la boca:

_"Dime, eres de los de arriba o prefieres ser de los de abajo?" Dijo señalando a la cama.

El inglés trago saliva e intento de calmarse, sin comprender de lo que hablaba.

_"Eh...Disculpe...No sé a lo que se refiere..."

El francés rio, rio divertidamente poniendose la mano en el mentón mientras lo examinaba.

_"Virgen" Dijo al instante, en una voz clara y comprensiva

Arthur levanto sus dos espesas cejas siendo tapadas por las plumas del antifaz. Un rubor en sus mejillas se le vino al instante: lo había pillado.

El hombre ordinario le tomo de las manos sonriendo

_"Con que es así , ¿eh? Vamos, ¡No debes de preocuparte por eso! Es más, ¡Debes de ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener que usar tu virginidad en mi!"

Eso hizo que Arthur se pusiera más rojo.

"_Bueno, bueno, ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Yo seré tu maestro en la cama! Y que por cierto...Significa que vas a tener que pagarme más de lo debido." Dijo bromeando con lo último, sin perder la simpatía.

Arthur miró para abajo dando una mirada nerviosa.

_"¡Ey, ya te dije que voy a ser tu maestro! ¡No sigas con lo mismo! Estamos juntos en esto,¿Non?"

Arthur volvió a elevar la mirada y no le quedo otra que asentir denuevo. Nunca se había podido imaginar su primera vez de esta manera... Menos con un hombre , pero no era cualquier hombre, sino era un hombre que se prostituía.  
Al ver que el hombre asintió, el francés le volvió a tomar de la mano para hacerle sentar en la cama teniéndolo a el al frente, de pie, sin soltar las sudorosas manos del inglés.

_"Paso por paso, ¿ok?" Dijo guiñandole el ojo como un gesto de entendimiento.

Arthur asintió otra vez, aún sin mirarlo. El francés suspiro y le tomo de la barbilla.

_"Primer paso: Mirar siempre a tu pareja"

Finalmente el inglés dio un suspiro amargo y le miró, su cara seguía marcada por el rubor provocado por el francés.

_"¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Que buen alumno que tengo! Aquí va tu premio, caballerito"

Como recompensa, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

_"Segundo paso: Mirando a tu pareja, uno ya obtiene la calma." El francés se dejo tirar en la cama, tirándose encima de él. Acerco su cara más a la de él.

_"Quiero que me toques."

El inglés volvió a ocultar su mirada de él. No quería decirle que no quería tocarlo, que no sabía como hacerlo, si tal vez lo hacia mal o no.  
Decidió quedarse callado. De repente, no quería hacerlo, no quería tocarlo, no se sentía correspondido.  
El francés volvió a suspirar: era inútil, a este paso no iba a llegar a nada.

_"Escuchame...Para que dos personas se puedan conectar, el contacto físico depende de las dos personas."

_"E...Es que...Yo..." Dijo Arthur

_"¿Tu que?"

"N...No sé... No...No sé ... Como" Dijo ahora muy sonrojado, intentando de ocultar más su mirada.

Tercer suspiro del francés.

_"Entiendo que es tu primera vez...Y que debes de sentirte confundido... Es por eso que es mejor olvidarlo y dejarse llevar sin pensar tanto en ello, D'accord? Ahora... Déjame guiarte para que te sientas cómodo conmigo. Recuerda, debes de tomar la calma, yo no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras que haga...La cuestión es que ambos nos deseamos mutuamente y que debemos de aprovechar esta situación.

Al escuchar eso, Arthur se acercó a la boca del francés y este le beso suavemente, agarrandolo de sus dos manos para hacerle acostar en la cama y penetrarlo. Comenzó a sacarle el pañuelo sin cortar la conexión de sus labios. Luego paro el beso para darle unos besitos en su libre cuello.  
Arthur dejo soltar unos gemidos de placer ahora sin poder evitarlo.  
Luego venía la mejor parte, en opinión del prostituto: sacar todo lo que tenía en su figura desabrochandole la chaqueta para luego desabotonar la camisa, dejandolo en pleno cuero.  
Agua cayo en la boca del francés al ver que su cliente tenía una exquisita figura, como la de todo un hombre delgado haciendo que el abdomen se notara. Se lo comenzó a acariciar desesperadamente pasando su lengua por el abdomen hasta parar en su pesón derecho.

Comenzaba a sentirse caliente. En cambio Arthur entre gemidos, ya lo estaba desde hace mucho antes.

_"Mira que hermoso cuerpo varonil..."

Murmuro el francés volviendo a pasar sus manos por el torzo de Arthur. Pronto sus manos aterrizaron en sus caderas y se dejo guiar por ellas poniendolas en el medio, metiendolas adentro del elegante pantalón para medir su miembro.  
El prostituto pasaba por arriba hasta abajo. Se mordió el labio.

_"Ni pequeña ni tan grande... Moyen"

_"Mhhh...Aaaa..." Lo único que se pudo oír de Sir Arthur Kirkland en ese momento.

Enseguida le bajo de los pantalones, lentamente hasta acabar con ellos. Luego solo quedaban sus boxers...Sus boxers blancos de tela fina. Sin pensarlo, se los saco rápidamente.  
No tardo mucho en sacarse la tanga para luego aterrizar nuevamente en los labios ingleses.  
Arthur, adquiriendo incluso más confianza, puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre semi-corpulento y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este. Al sentir eso de parte del francés, una sonrisa se le puso mientras se seguían tranzando, orgulloso de aquel acción de su alumno-cliente .

Como segunda recompensa, decidio ir para abajo, parando el beso con saliva inglesa en toda su boca. Paro en su entrepierna y con su boca, alcanzó el miembro metiendoselo todo. Subiendo, bajando su boca no se despegaba del pene inglés.

_"Ah...Ah...Ohhhh...oooohhhhhh" Murmuraba el Conde exitado.

Pronto salió un liquido blanco de aquel miembro. Feliz, el maestro lo chupaba todo hasta tragarselo.

_"Ah...Ah..."

Finalmente el francés paro, limpiandose con la mano todo lo que había recibido del inglés. Soltó una risa orgullosa. Amaba su trabajo

_"Respira, vas a tener que hacerlo para luego darte la vuelta y para que me dejes entrar dentro de ti, mi querido alumno. Tu maestro esta tan feliz de tu progreso, tal vez apruebes el examen. Eso si, un 10 en conducta."

Arthur, jadeando no entendía lo que quería decir con "entrar dentro de ti". Volvía a ponerse nervioso y a sentir inseguridad.  
El prostituto volvía a ver a su cliente y al segundo volvía a detectar sus sentimientos.

_"No tienes por que aflojar, lo estas haciendo muy bien. Y te digo algo? Es una pena que no este permitido sacarnos los antifaces. Me encantaría aunque sea ver tu cara, no debe de estar mal con lo que esta tu cuerpo "

Era una regla tener siempre los antifaces puestos. Siempre por emergencia y el prostituto, a pesar de como se le veía, siempre parecía cumplir con lo que decía. Después de todo su vida dependía de eso.

Arthur decidió mantenerse callado aunque le alteraba aún más saber que el francés podía adivinar de como se sentía y tener el suficiente valor de decirlo en voz alta y él... Sin tenerlo.

_"Bien, es tiempo que el maestro se meta adentro de el alumno. Pero necesita que primero el alumno se ponga boca abajo."

_"¿¡Q...Que m-me va a hacer?!" Se atrevió finalmente a decir Arthur con las palabras salidas de su boca.

El francés paso el dedo en su abdomen, riendo con cariño

_"No te preocupes, no seré fuerte contigo a menos que tu me lo pidas, repito... Aunque pensando en tu personalidad y en tu primera vez, es mucho mejor ser suave."

Arthur le aparto el dedo en donde estaba su abdomen

_"Como se que... ¡¿No esta mintiendo?!" Dijo levantando la mirada, siendo notada su preocupación

El hombre peludo cerro los ojos sin sacar la sonrisa y los volvio a abrir.

_"Dime...Te hice algo que no te haya gustado?"

El inglés se sonrojo y no contesto.

_"Significa que me sigues deseando"

El Conde aparto la mirada.

_"Significa que me vas a dejar, ¿o no?"

El inglés suspiro y asintio.

El francés le agarro de la mano

_"Date la vuelta, alumno"

Tal como lo dijo, Arthur se dio la vuelta. El hombre aprovecho y se puso encima nuevamente.

_"Avisame si quieres que siga o no... Ya sabes, tu decides ~"

Arthur asintio otra vez, mordiendose el labio.

"Bien! Ahora el maestro entrara en 3...2...Y...1"Dijo sussurando lentamente en su oido para que se calmara

Su pene fue insertado en el agujero de este de a poco.  
Comprendiendo ahora la situación , la cara de Arthur pronto adquirio el color de un rojo, pero no de sonrojo.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH"Exclamo de placer.

El prostituto iba moviendose, siguiendo con el acto.

_"C...Creo...Q...Que...Otra vez..."

Dijo con toda la voz que podía mientras seguía gimiendo.

_"¡Ah, si!" Dijo el francés. "El maestro te lo sujetará por ti, ¡No te preocupes!"

El francés pasó su mano por el pene que estaba a punto de eyacular comenzando a cerrar su puño en el miembro de este para agitarlo rápidamente, provocando ya la eyaculación mientras que seguía con el movimiento: suave y despacio.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."  
El liquido chorreaba en las manos francesas. El prostituto le dio besos por el cuerpo del inglés para que se calmara parando por un segundo su acto.  
El inglés dio un respiro.  
Y luego el francés, dio su último movimiento metiendo su pene dentro del ano completamente.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" volvió a exclamar el inglés.

De a poco, el francés siguió moviéndose hasta luego terminar con esto y sacar su miembro del ano. Saco su mano del pene del inglés poniéndole fin a la masturbación. Fue chupando el semen de a poco, acostándose al lado del inglés dando un alegre suspiro mientras seguía.  
Ya terminado el trabajo, extendió sus brazos apoyados en la cama.

_"¡Amo mi trabajo!"

Arthur volvió a ponerse en posición boca arriba pero sentándose en la cama mirando al relajado rostro del francés lleno de transpiración como el suyo.  
Mientras lo miraba, se le salía una leve sonrisa de su rostro: Pero ya sabía que iba a ser imposible tener algo con esa clase de persona. No le correspondía, era solo una simple fantasía suya.

De pronto el francés, mientras este pensaba volvio a mirarlo.

_"¿Sucede algo, alumno?... ¿Te ha gustado verdad? A que si, ¿eh? No puedes negarlo, lo sé, soy totalmente irresistible." Dijo el francés mientras se acomodaba el pelo y pasaba su mano suavemente en las puntas para luego mover su rubia y brillante cabellera.

_"¿Q...Que?...Nada... No es nada."

Dijo el inglés avergonzadamente, pensando aún en que podía hacer para que esta no fuese la última vez de su encuentro.

_"Si tu lo dices entonces no suecede nada, cariño." Dijo amistosamente.

"¿Cariño"? Pensó Arthur sorprendido. "Ah..Es su trabajo, recuerda eso" Se dijo a si mismo.

El francés se aclaro falsamente la garganta para que este le prestara de su atención. Arthur rápidamente entorno sus ojos en él.

_"Temo decirte que es tiempo de que me pagues, caballerito"

_"¿Pagues?...Ah si. Por favor deje que me cambie y le pagaré. Em, digame, cuanto debo de pagarle?" Dijo Arthur ya con confianza ya que con este tema se sentía un poco a gusto por que no era de sexo.

El francés asintió con la cabeza sonriendole.

_"D'Accord. Son 30 libras... Aunque si fuera yo el que decidiría. Haría la prostitución gratis.

_"¿Gratis?...¿Y eso por que?..." Dijo Arthur con curiosidad mientras agarraba sus boxers sin mirarlo.

El hombre dio un respiro con su nariz.

_"El amor no es algo que tenga precio. Con cada cliente que tengo le doy todo "mi amor" aunque solo sean movimientos fisícos. Quiero entregarles todo lo mejor de mi sin interesarme lo que reciba a cambio. Pero desafortunadamente, necesito el dinero."

El inglés abrio la boca...Escuchando eso...Podría haber una posibilidad de que tal vez...

Se cambio rápidamente mientras que el francés se ponía su tanga. Ya cambiado, el inglés saco la elegante billetera de su chaqueta y contó rápidamente las 30 libras de los cuantos billetes que tenía. Ni bien saco sus 30 libras exactas y se las entrego al prostituto que aún seguía acostado en la cama.

El prostituto elevo la cabeza para tomar el dinero y con una sonrisa placentera se metio el dinero en el borde de su tanga.

Ambos aún con los antifaces puestos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Arthur se atrevió a abrir la boca.

_"Eh...Em...Quiero que me de... S-Su...Dirección o número de telefono."

El francés río un poco felizmente: sabía que el hombre no iba a sentir satisfacción sólo una vez y menos en su primera vez.

_Bien, bien. Agarra tu diario y tu pluma que los tienes en tu chaqueta y así te dictaré la lección."

Tal y como lo adivinó, Arthur saco de su chaqueta uno de los papeles que tenía doblados en su anotador y una pluma que tenía en uno de sus pequeños bolsillos abotonados.

_"Permitame...Por favor"

Arthur agarro la silla que estaba apoyada atrás de todo en la pared blanca y estropeada y se sentó así le sería más fácil escribir.  
El francés al ver que estaba listo comenzó a dictarle primero su número de teléfono y luego su dirección.  
Arthur cerro su diario y volvió a guardar todo en su chaqueta.

_"Eh...Gracias... Se lo agradezco."

Dijo mirando para un lado.

El otro, tanto como él, no cambiaba de estado de animo. Él seguía tan comodo como lo estuvo siempre.

_"De rien, mon élève. Ya que iras a verme más seguido quiero que dejes de hablarme tan formalmente, ¿Oui?"

_"Agh...De acuerdo... Dejaré de ser formal contigo si es lo que deseas.."

Al darse cuenta de las palabras que había dicho, perdiendo su orgullo , se tapo rapidamente la boca finjiendo toser.

El francés se incorporo de pie para salir de la cama y estar a la altura de él.

_"Bueno, creo que es mejor que ahora te vayas. Se te hará tarde si es que quieres volver devuelta a tu mansión, mi querido aprendiz"

Lo único en que estaba prestando atención el Conde en ese momento era que sacando su antifaz de plumas, ambos eran de la misma altura, lo cual el hubiese preferido ser más alto que él para por lo menos tener un poco más de superioridad. Aún así mientras lo pensaba, escuchaba.

_"Eh...Si, de acuerdo... Adios." Dijo de una manera fría

El prostituto se despidió de él agarrándole de sus mejillas

_"Fue divertido hm...Espero que pases por mi casa pronto. Espero tu llamada ansioso, cliente"

Arthur asintió tímidamente y no sabía que gesto hacer para quedar más educado. Sin más que decir, decidió que sería mejor soltar otro:

_"Adios..."

Enseguida se soltó de las manos del hombre y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación, dio una última mirada al francés que este se encontraba de espaldas, contando su dinero.

Le salio una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios y susurro:

_"Nos veremos muy pronto."

Al minuto, se fue de la habitación sin esperar de que lo haya escuchado.


	4. Capitulo 4: Confesiones

Durante las 3 semanas que pasaron, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Arthur iba 3 veces al día al apartamento de dos ambientes del francés. Las cosas seguían iguales con la diferencia de que respecto a su relación, el Conde ya había adquirido la confianza necesaria.

Paso 1 mes y las cosas seguían sin cambios.

Los sirvientes de la mansión comenzaban a sospechar a donde se dirigía el joven y cada vez que James le preguntaba, este siempre decía, "Asuntos personales" el hecho de que sea tan reservado, en un punto era irritante. No solo eso, sino que tampoco se dedicaba tanto a sus actividades en solitario como antes. Y por último, se preguntaban por que siempre que estaba por salir, contaba el dinero de su billetera. Algo extranio pasaba por la cabeza de Sir Arthur, según ellos y tenían intriga de saber que era ya que nunca lo habían visto tan emocionado. Incluso los de la clase alta sospechaban ya que no había asistido a sus reuniones del mes como siempre lo hacia.

Pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle. Durante las visitas de Arthur en el departamento, cada vez más sentía algo por el francés y sentía que tarde o temprano tenía que contarselo...Que no podía seguir ocultandolo...Pero que ganaria en declararse? Lo más probable es que lo rechazaría. Y que si daría a enterarse de que el es el Conde Kirkland? Cómo podría reaccionar? De manera buena o mala? Lo conocerá? Todo eso rondaba por la cabeza de Arthur, aquella noche mientras intentaba de dormir en su cama.

Ya se cumplía el 3 día del fin de mes de la semana que pasara por el departamento de su enamorado (De parte suya, claro) y ya era demasiada frustración acumulada.

Entre que no le salía expresar de sus sentimientos a él y tener que guardarse todo para si, ya era suficiente. Maniana mismo se sacaría el antifaz que lo estuvo usando desde entonces y le dirá quien es y lo que siente por él. Y el también tendrá que dar la luz de quien realmente es, lo cual le daba mucha intriga.

Intento de no pensar más en ello y calmarse. Cerro los ojos contando las 30 libras semanales.

La campana sono en la mansión Kirkland a las 8 de la maniana para que todos despertaran. Arthur, que se había podido dormir, abrió los ojos y se colocó hacia el costado izquierdo de la cama marcando hacia la pared decorada con el más fino papel.

Ni bien, comenzó a pensar y enseguída recordo de lo que iba a hacer hoy. Debía de estar preparado por la tarde a eso de la 3. Dos horas más tarde tendría que volver para la hora del té.  
Arthur se preparó rápidamente poniendose su traje diario y bajo hacia la cocina para desayunar. La cocinera Anne estaba ahí, lista para atenderle.  
_"Buenos dias, senior Kirkland. Que va a querer tomar esta vez?"

_"Buenos días, Anne. Desearía tomar lo de siempre, por favor"

_"De acuerdo, senior. Hagame el favor de sentarse.

El inglés dio un asentimiento y se sentó en la mesa.  
A Arthur le gustaba la comida simple, por lo cual no hacia falta en esforzarse tanto. Cualquier cosa le venía bien.  
Después de unos largos minutos de preparación, Anne le sirvió el desayuno a su amo.

En el plato había: huevos revueltos, salchicha, morcilla, champiniones, frijoles al horno y tomate, sin olvidar la famosa tasa de té.  
Sir Arthur comenzó a tomar de su taza para luego ir directo a la comida.

Sus modales no cambiaban, seguían siendo igual.

Al terminar el desayuno, Arthur volvió arriba hacia su cuarto a leer el libro que estaba leyendo. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer.  
Pasaron capitulos y su mayordo le tocó la puerta para decirle que dentro de poco, los caballos estarán habilitados para montarlos en su jardín y que si quería podía elegir uno de ellos para dar unas vueltas.

A el Conde le pareció una buena idea y aceptó.

_"Le avisare en cuanto estarán habilitados" Dijo el mayordomo antes de irse.

Arthur le dio las gracias y siguió leyendo hasta que recibio el aviso y fue hacia el inmenso jardín de la mansión.  
Al poco tiempo de que estuviera allí, eligió el caballo que siempre montaba de color marrón y mediana estatura, y comenzó a montar tranquilamente sobre él. Entre que había leido y ahora estaba montando, logró distraerse de sus pensamientos.

Estuvo en el caballo _tanto tiempo_ que no se había dado cuenta que eran las 12 del mediodia: hora de almorzar por aviso de James.

Cuando el Conde llegó al comedor, la comida ya estaba servida, tapada por la tipica tapa plateada antes de ser servida una comida. Anne, que estaba en la mesa, sacó la tapa con ya Arthur sentado.

_"Hoy señor, comerá el Roast Beef y por si no me equivoco, su platillo favorito.

Arthur dio un asentimiento con una leve sonrisa.

_"Me alegra que lo sepa, Anne, gracias." Dijo con tan solo un poco de simpatía y enseguída Anne dio una reverancia para irse y dejarlo comer tranquilo. Arthur disfrutó de su Roast Beef. Al terminar, tocó la campanilla de la mesa para pedir el postre. El postre fue servido y la comida retirada.

De postre había un pedaso de torta de vainilla con frutillas alrededor. Arthur la fue comiendo de a poco hasta terminarla. Ni bien, le aviso a Anna que se retiraba, nuevamente con la campanilla.

Después de regresar a su alcoba, sacó su reloj: eran la 1 de la tarde. Al ver la hora, se acordó que faltaban 2 horas más para la confesión. Fue a fijarse si tenía todo preparado. Se fijó en su billetera , pero la pregunta era: ¿La usará para esta ocasión?  
Su ropa estaba bien y ya tenía listo su antifaz. Sólo faltaba esperar a que fueran las 3.

Pensó en que podría decirle pero no sabía como empezar. Pensó en que tal vez podría obserquiarle un presente: ¿Pero cuáles eran sus gustos?

"Un chocolate..." Pensó. "He oído que los caballeros a sus damas, les obsequían cosas dulces y comestibles...Pero...Él es un hombre...Agh...¿Por qué esto es tan dificil para un Conde como yo? Debería de ser fácil... Soy el heredero de los Kirkland..."

Arthur se golpeó la frente. Era inutil mientras más lo pensaba, más se confundía. Pasó su mano por su boca en modo pensativo. Fue hacia abajo nuevamente para agarrar el chocolate que estaba guardado en un pequeño cuarto donde estaban los distintos tipos de dulces más famosos dentro de Inglaterra. Arthur fue a la sección: "chocolates" y agarro el más presiado chocolate negro.  
Al agarrarlo, salió de ese misterioso cuarto y de paso, fue a agarrar uno de los más decorativos papeles para envolverlo en forma de regalo, con un moño arriba.

_"Bien...Ya tengo el regalo...Aunque si dice que no...Em bueno... supongo que no me molestaría tanto" Volvió a pensar Arthur.

La última hora pasó muy lenta para el conde. Finalmente, después de fijarse muchas veces en su reloj: la aguja marco las 3 en punto.  
Arthur ya con todo preparado, bajó con el bastón y la galera puesta.

Por buena suerte, su chofer ya estaba en la puerta tocando de su campanilla. Sin necesidad de que su mayordomo le avisará, Sir Arthur fue enseguída a la carroza.  
Sus nervios cada vez eran peores, con el regalo en su regazo, mordiendose el labio. En unos minutos, llegaron a la zona humilde de Londres: donde quedaba la casa del prostituto.  
Pasaron por varios apartamentos y algunas casas, mirando a la gente de clase baja pasar con caras de desprecio al ver el maravilloso caruaje.

Finalmente, llegaron a el departamento. Arthur bajó sin olvidarse de nada, siempre tan atento y sin olvidarse de hacer su reverencia como agradecimiento. Entró al departamento, caminó hacia el piso del hombre y al llegar a la puerta, la tocó 3 veces. Esperando unos minutos, el hombre le abrió con una mirada vaga, al ver a su "mejor" cliente ya que era el que más veces estaba viniendo, como iba de esperarse.  
Antes, había visto su presencia por el cerrojo por lo cual tenía su antifaz.

_"Ah...Hola caballerito"

_"H-Hola..."

_"Pasa, pasa. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de empezar? Hoy, he ido al supermercado, con todo el dinero que he recibi..."

Al ver que el caballero entraba al departamento, los ojos del francés se abrieron como perlas al notar que llevaba un regalo en sus manos.

_"E-Es...¡¿Para mi?!

Arthur dio un asentimiento, nervioso con los ojos cerrados para luego entornarlos en el francés.

_"L-Lo veras después de que terminemos de beber algo, si no te molesta, claro." Dijo el inglés haciendo una pequeña sonrisa al final.

_"_D' accord_...Aunque ya me estás dejando con la intriga." Lamento el francés, haciendo un puchero.

El inglés seguía con la no-visible sonrisa.

_"¿Me permites?... Dijo al drigirse a uno de los no-tan lujosos sillones, después de colgar su galera y su bastón en el perchero (que con suerte el francés tenía) en la entrada.

El francés hizo un gesto de negación con una sonrisa.

_"Tienes que dejar de preguntarme cosas tontas, cherrie. Ya te he dicho que tienes que cambiar esa costumbre tuya. ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirtelo?

_"Son modales." Dijo Arthur después de que se sentara.

"Soy un caballero y los modales siempre deben de estar en uno. Es una de las mayores características de uno ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirtelo? Al menos ya he perdido la costumbre de hablarte de manera formal, como me lo pediste..." Explico Arthur después de poner el presente en el piso , al lado suyo por si las intenciones del francés llegaban a su limite (Su cara lo decía todo)

_"_Ouai, ouai, comme tu dit._... Tengo vino tinto y blanco ¿Cual vas a querer?"

_"Um...Quisiera un vino blanco...Por..." Decidio no decir la última frase.

_"_Oke._ Por si me preguntas a mi, yo voy a el tinto ~"

_"Bien..."

Al poco tiempo, el francés volvio con dos copas.

El inglés la tomo y sin pensarlo, le agradeció.

_"Gracias..."

El francés roleo los ojos y se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente del de el inglés. Era la primera vez que iban a tener una charla "estable".

El inglés bebía de la copa, mirando para abajo, volviendo a pensar en el tema. "¿Debo de decirselo ahora?... Tal vez... Sea de lo más conveniente...Espero..."

Miró al francés y su mano le comenzó a temblar. Rápidamente la puso en la mestia que los separaba. Se mordio el labio y accidentalmente corió el vaso, haciendo que el vino cayera al suelo.

El francés se arrugó la frente.

__¡Sacre-blue ... _Iré por un trapo!"

Antes de que el francés, que ni bien estaba desesperado por que alguien le había manchado su "presiada y costosa" mesita, Arthur le agarró coraje y le agarró de la muñeca.

Por un instante, al ser agarrado el francés se olvido de su desesperación, pareciendole "más importante" lo que el _gentleman _le diría, bueno no realmente.

_"E-Espera..."

El inglés tragó saliva y fue adquieriendo más coraje.

_"Antes...Que nada... D-Debes de saber...Que...Em...Yo..."

El francés adquirio una mirada más firme, esperando a que dijera más, tal vez sean de las tipicas excusas de clientes, su cabeza no estaba tan en la tierra pero sin embargo se atrevió a decirle:

_"Te escucho."

_"E-Eh...Si...Bueno...Yo..." Respiró hondo. "Siento algo por ti." Mientras murmuraba sus palabras, fue adquiriendo el color rojo, haciendo que automaticamente mirara para otro lado.

El francés, que por una extraña razón y al no imaginarse esa confesión, hicieron que esas palabras le dieran en el pecho, sonrojandose levemente ante eso. Él, que siempre adivinaba los sentimientos de sus clientes, no pudo adivinar este! Y no sólo eso, jamás en la vida le había pasado una cosa como tal. No sabía muy bien que decir, hasta que pudo articular.

_"Y-Yo...No sé quien eres."

Arthur le soltó y enseguída se saco el antifaz.

_"Soy Arthur Kirkland, más conocido como el Conde Kirkland, el hombre más millonario de Londres."

Sus espesas cejas salieron a la luz, como símbolo de que era único en su especie.

La cara del prostituto cambio a más sorpresa hasta que fruncio el ceño.

_"Arthur Kirkland...No cabe duda que eres tu. Así que lo que dijeron de ti es cierto,_ tienes dos caras._

_"¿Dos caras? ¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Estoy completamente estable de mente, no te da derecho para decir eso!

_"Eso no es lo que todos dicen. No deberías de tener el puesto de Conde."

La cara de Arthur cada vez estaba más confusa ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando este hombre?

_No sé de donde sacaste eso. ¡Yo heredé el puesto y soy todo lo ejemplar a uno!

_¡Eres un cretino, maleducado! ¡UNA DESGRACIA PARA LA HUMANIDAD! Le gritó al hombre, encarandolo.**  
**

El inglés no se movio de ahí y seguía mirandolo a los ojos.

_"¡NO SOY NINGUNA DESGRACIA PARA LA HUMANIDAD! ¡No sé quien puede pensar eso de mi, nisiquiera TU! ¡Ni me conoces!¡No tienes idea!

_"¿Ah, y tu si? Mientes en todo."

_"...¿Como se supone que podría mentir en algo como eso?

El francés arqueo una ceja, separandose de la cara del inglés pero aún así sin dejar de mirarlo. El desprecio que sentía en este momento, no se iba seguía sin confiar en Arthur, menos cuando el era de los que siempre escuchaban los "inventos" que hacía la clase alta.

_"Fue...A primera vista... " Confesó al ver la cara del francés "Quiero explicaciones"... Ah si, el también las quería tanto como él.

_"¿A primera vista?_ Pardon_, pero no logro entenderte." Mintio el francés.

_."...Amor a primera vista..."

Dijo después de dar otro respiro. La cara del francés no cambiaba, así que pensó que debía de explicarse mejor.

_"D-Desde que...Te miré bien...Sentí algo... Me interesaste...N-No me importaría...Saber quien eres...Aunque bueno si...Me gustaría...Olvidalo."

Que** confusión.** Sin embargo, lo único que podía entender ahora es que Arthur quería saber de su identidad, su cerebro volvía a funcionar. No pudo oponerse, amaba que la gente mirara con sus ojos, su inigualable belleza.

Se sacó el antifaz.

Al ver al francés, la boca de Arthur se abrió. Era mas hermoso de lo que aparentaba.

_"¿Con que ahora estamos iguales, mh? ~ Bonjour, Je m'a apelle Francis Bonnefoy. Le meilleur prostitutée d' Angleterre et le plus beau."

Francis Bonnefoy, una persona mayor al Conde, tenía 26 años de edad nacido en Paris, Francia. Francis tuvo una vida feliz y humilde, hasta que lo perdió todo por la guerra: su familia , su hugar, todo. Una de las cuantas guerras que tuvo Inglaterra y Francia tanto que Francis tuvo que irse a otro país y no eres nada más que Inglaterra. Por más odio que le tenía a los ingleses, decidio "relacionarse" con ellos por venganza. Francis siempre fue enamoradizo pero jamás de pudo enamorar de alguien y lo que más deseaba en el mundo _era ser amado. _Adquirio el trabajo como prostituto ya que era una de _las cuantas cosas_ de las que mejor era. No le importaba si eran "ingleses" los que entregaban sus cuerpos, siempre podía engañarlos con su seducción.. Aunque según él, por más que fueran ellos, el sentimiento de follar estaba accedido para cualquier ser humano. Como es de imaginarse, se encontraba en una posición baja formando parte de la clase media baja.

Mientras tanto, el Conde se asercó a sus labios y sin más: le beso los labios.

El francés se quedo quieto, abriendo los ojos.

_"Entonces..." Dijo el inglés al poco tiempo de parar el beso. " A-Aceptas...¿M-me aceptas?"

_"...Sigo sin confiar en ti... Lo siento... Y todo esto... Es en verdad...confuso."

Arthur bajó la cabeza y se acordó de lo que le iba a dar: **el regalo.**

Enseguída lo agarro.

_"Por mas que...N-No lo hagas...Q-Quiero que lo tomes...Solo por que...Es el mejor chocolate de Londres."

_"¡¿P-Para mi?!"

De repente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la emoción, como la de niñitos que recibian su regalo para Navidad.

_"Sí...¿No lo habías notado antes?

Sussuro eso para si. Lo que más se esperaba era un rechazo por parte del hermoso hombre pero al ver como tomaba el regalo, repleto de felicidad, hizo que el inglés pensara de manera distinta.

_"Esta bien...Me convenciste."

Dijo Francis, en realidad, desde un principio sabía que ese presente iba a ser para él. Y que ahora se lo diera sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto! Que bien le ponía cuando tenía la razón.

Abrió el papel y tal como había dicho el inglés, había dentor un exquisito chocolate que pintaba de ser de los más valiosos.

Sin sacar el regalo de sus manos, abrazó al Conde para luego darle un beso. Después del beso, lo miro bien a la cara, sonriendole.

_"Acepto tus sentimientos, Arthur Kirkland. Por más que seas el peor hombre de Londres.~"

Francis devuelta hirió a Arthur por más que el caballero al pensar en que dudaba y lo rechazaría, le alegro tanto oír eso. Significaba que no seguiría trabajando en esos desagradables lugares, dejaría todo por él y serían felices. Dos hombres como pareja.

Francis notó el rostro de Arthur y para safarse le acarició de la espalda y le susurró con su voz provocativa.

_"Pero, los malos me ponen tanto ~. Por mas que tu conmigo nunca lo fuiste, _mon cher gentleman. _El mal puede ser tan adorable como tu ~"

Arthur, no tan creyente de lo que dijo, soltó un suspiro y se aparto del hombre.

_"Bien...Significa que ya no tendrás más ese desagradable oficio."

Francis comenzó a comer pero al poco tiempo, lo escupió todo de su boca.

_"¿¡Q...QUE?! ¿¡Me estas diciendo que no volvere a trabajar?!"

_"Eso no fue lo que dije...Yo dije que no trabajaras más como prostituto... .Pensé que al estar.. bueno...em... juntos, lo dejarías."

Francis hizo como si lo hubiera pensado y sonrio.

_"¡Ah, si! ¡Claro que lo pensé! ¡Obviamente lo dejaría, haría todo por _mon petit gentleman!~ _

Arthur seguía sin estar del todo seguro, pero trato de que le pareciera lo más creyente posible.

_"Muy bien...Te conseguiré un trabajo que sea digno para alguien como tu. No me será dificil puesto a que puedo obtener todo lo quiera."

Francis se puso celoso mientras mordía de su delicioso chocolate, al ver que era cierto lo que él había dicho "Podía obtener todo lo que quisiera" y además, **sin esfuerzo alguno.**

**_**¿¡Encerio harías eso por mi?! ¡Oh, que tierno es de tu parte, _mon gentleman!"_

__Enseguída se lanzó hacia él, abrazandolo. Desde luego que extrañará tocar a los "repugnantes" ingleses pero ahora que salía con uno de ellos y además de lo que poseía, le sería tan facil cumplir con su venganza.

Arthur, al volver a ser abrazado, se sentía incomodo. No era bueno en dar cariño y tampoco es que le gustaba tanto.

_"Eh...Si... No es nada.."

Francis se soltó de Arthur y le tomo de las manos ,ahora mirandolo seriamente.

"Y...Arthur, tengo una pregunta"

Arhutr miro el contacto:había dicho su nombre por primera vez. Se sonrojo y le miro a los ojos.

_"A-Adelante...P-Pregunta..."

_¿Vas a darme todo lo quisiera...Si te lo pregunto? Dijo, comiendo otro pedaso de chocolate.

Arthur tardó un poco en responder, quedandose pensativo.

_"D-Desde luego...Sí...Lo haré"

Francis con santisfación, le beso la mano.

_"Sabía que dirías que si! Mon cher ¡Estoy tan feliz!"

_"Ah...Si...Ya veo."

Lo único que pudo decir Arthur luego de lo rojo que se puso, para luego entrelazar sus dedos timídamente.

_"Voy a prometer que siempre estaremos juntos." Dijo el francés después de que haya disfrutado lo suficiente del chocolate y sentir alivio en que el inglés haya entrelazado sus dedos, si bien, lo tomó como gesto de confianza.

_"Hm..." Dejo murmurar el Conde, sin soltarse de la mano del ex-prostituto ahora su pareja.

No importaba los distintos que llegaran a ser, Arthur ya pensaría en algo para evitar las diferencias por mas inseguro que se sientera de esta nueva relación.


	5. Capitulo 5: Hola centro

_(Riiiiiiiiiiinggg)_

_Hola, residencia de los Kirkland ¿En que puedo atenderle?

__Bonjour ~. _Habla Francis Bonnefoy. Me gustaría saber si se encuentra el Conde Kirkland disponible.

_Por favor espere un momento señor, en un instante estará hablando con usted.

__Oui, d'accord._

_(LLama a Arthur y James se marcha de la sala.)_

___Diga.. ¿Francis?

_¡Arthur! ¡Mon Gentleman! Te extrañé taaaaaanto!~ ¡Siento que han pasado años sin verte!

_Francis...Apenas pasaron 2 días.

_¡Pero para mi eso es una eternidad!

_Dime... ¿Te has presentado a la fábrica que te mande para que fueras? Ya te tiene todo asegurado, como te lo había mencionado.

_Aha...Eso...¡Claro que me presenté! Si ayer no pude parar de trabajar. Ah, tantos clientes~

_Pero...Eh...Se supone que era nada más que una presentación.

_Oh, sí...Es que.. Ni bien me presenté, el jefe de la fábrica me pusó a trabajar!

_Mh...Ya veo...Deben de estar todos más trabajadores que nunca.

_Ah, ¡Ni que lo digas! _Quelle estresse_ ~

_Mh...Y Francis.. En verdad,¿Me has llamado sólo por eso?...

_Oh, _non._ ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te podía pedir todo lo que quisiera?

_Si. ¿Que hay con eso?

_Me preguntaba si...Podíamos ir hoy al centro.. de la ciudad para comprar cosas.

_¿Qué horario?... A partir de las 3 de la tarde, estoy libre. Pero debo de volver a las 5 de la tarde para mi hora del té.

_Horario...No había pensado en eso. A las 3 me parece bien. Claro que volveremos a las 5 y tal vez me puedas invitar a tomar el tesito ~...Ingleses.

_N-No me molestaría. Em...Te recogeré a las 3 para que vayamos entonces y luego volveremos para mi mansión, tomaremos el té y le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve de regreso.

__¡Parfait!_ ¡A las 3 será! Muy bien adios Arthur, te espero con paciencia ~.

_Adios Francis...

_(El teléfono se corta)_

Arthur colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro. Ahora si que no conocía las intenciones de Francis, les estaba pareciendo algo extraño pero al fin y al cabo no tenía demasiado dinero. ¿Pero, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía?

Tal vez Arthur debería de ser más demostrativo ¿Pero cmo iba de serlo? Si ya con Francis pareciera que este actuaba por los dos. Y todas las cosas que escupió delante suyo...Y ahora se supone que "lo quiere", es en verdad un comportamiento raro. ¿Y que era eso de que "No merecía el puesto como Conde?"Como Francis podría haber mostrado tanto desprecio?

"Bueno, no importa. Es cosa del pasado, ya lo olvidaré" Pensó el Conde. "Ahora debo de arreglar todo para hoy."

Y así fue, durante las proximas horas, Arthur se encargó de organizar todo y ya a las 3 estaba en camino para el apartamento de Francis.

Después de haberlo esperado como 20 minutos, ambos estaban rumbo al centro. Francis estaba muy presentable, lucía un traje elegante y llamativo (Raro que le haya alcanzado) En cambio Arthur, usaba su ropa usual de caballero inglés, como si no fuera algo que habría que arreglarse tanto.

Francis veía todo tan "nuevo", los ojos le brillaban a pesar de ser el país que detestaba, todo le parecía tan hermoso. Sin dudas, amaba la clase alta. Decidió que tendría que poner "feliz" al pequeño caballero ya que su cara seria y preocupada no parecía de estarlo. Sentado a su lado, le tomó de la mano, mirandolo con una cálida sonrisa. Ante el contacto, Arthur entrelazó sus manos, mirando para la ventana. Que vergüenza que sentía al no ser como los tipicos amantes.

Al fin llegaron, ni bien el chofer les abrió para que bajaran, el hombre francés fue corriendo a la tierra sin soltar la mano del inglés. Se detuvo.

_Ah~ ¡Bello centro! ¡Estoy listo para agarrarte!

Soltó de la mano de Arthur y fue dando vueltas hacia la primera tienda de diamantes.

Arthur se pusó una mano en su frente al ver que el hombre entraba al local.

_Cuanta ansiedad en un hombre.  
Le dijo el chofer.

_Sí...Parecería que nunca ha ido a una tienda antes.

_¡Arthur! - Grito el francés, ahora en la puerta de la tienda para esperarle.

Avergonzado, Arthur se despidió del remis y fue a la tienda.

Durante las proximas 2 horas, no pararon de comprar materiales caros y todos para Francis. Que mal que no haya sido tan considerado para dejar que Arthur comprara algo para si mismo, pero no, Francis solo pensaba en él.

Luego de tantas cosas, decidieron que el chofer parara en el departamento de Francis para guardarlas, con la ayuda de Arthur.  
Ambos volvieron a la carroza y llegaron a la mansión Kirkland. Sin duda era el mejor día del francés, nunca pensó que tener un "novio" rico, le haría tan feliz. Y más sorpresa cuando vio la mansión por primera vez. Entraron a la casa y Francis le agarró del brazo mirandolo, sin despegarse de él.

_Por favor Arthur, antes de tu horita del té, muestrame toda la mansión.

No le quedo que asentir, por más agotado que estuviera en la energía que gasto en el hombre. Que más daba, por mas paciencia que estaba consumiendo en no perder los modales y educación, tenía muchas ganas de gritarle.

Después de haberle mostrado** TODA **la mansión, al fin llegaron al comedor para tomar el té. Francis, enérgetico y alegre, comenzó a beber y comer de los scones. Por más que en verdad toda la cultura anglosajona le disgustara, olidó todo lo que sentía ¡Cuantos lujos!

A Arthur no le sorprendieron para nada los modales de Francis. Aunque debio de admitir que eran "aceptables" viniendo de un ex-prostituto ¿Habrá trabajo toda su vida de eso? Sin embargo, tomo del té, disfrutando de los scones recien orneados.

_Francis...¿Quieres de un sandwich?

_¡Por supuesto! - Dijo con la boca llena y comió del sandwich.

_Por favor...No hables mientras estes comiendo. Es de mala educación.

_Sí, sí, ¡Lo siento!

Francis cerró la boca para comer, de mala gana. Que irritante se ponía.

Luego de haber tomado el té, donde la charle sólo se baso en la felicidad del francés, Arthur se despidió de él. Le alegraba saber que Francis estaba contento ¿Pero el es consciente de como el otro estaba?

Francis antes de irse, le beso de la mejilla al Conde.

_Espero que durante estos días nos veamos para seguir saliendo a lugares..._Merci_, gentleman.

Dijo al fin Francis, después de haberle dado el beso. Pensó que debía de agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por él. No parecía tan despreciable como todos en la ciudad decían, aunque pudo notar las malas caras que mirab an a Arthur mientras le compraba cosas.

"¿Habrá sido consciente?" El francés decidió no darle mucha importancia, el hombre le estaba dando felicidad materialista. "No es una buena acción para el amor." Por una vez más, ignoró sus pensamientos entrando a la carroza después de haberse ido de la inmensa mansión Kirkland.


End file.
